This invention relates to washing machines. More particularly, this invention relates to a washing machine for cleaning cooking pots and similar articles.
In order to effectively and efficiently clean a cooking pot it is usually necessary that its surfaces be scrubbed with a brush or similar device. Simply immersing the pot in a cleaning solution and then agitating the cleaning solution or spraying the surfaces of the pot with a cleaning solution will not generally remove all of the food particles, grease or other foreign matter that might have adhered to it during its normal usage. Domestic and commercial washing machines for dishes are normally provided with some type of means for washing and rinsing the articles being cleaned but are not provided with any means for actually scrubbing the articles being cleaned. Consequently, cooking pots are normally cleaned by hand which can be very hard work, can be very time consuming and can have adverse effects on the natural skin beauty of the hands.
In U.S. Pat. No. 843,555, U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,046, U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,925, U.S. Pat. No. 1,602,667, U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,664, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,407 are disclosed various types of washing machines for cleaning various types of articles. In each one of these patents the articles being cleaned are placed in the machine in an inverted position and are then spray washed with a liquid supplied through suitably positioned nozzles or jets. None of the machines described in these patents are provided with any means for scrubbing the articles as they are being washed and none of these patents are designed or suited specifically for cleaning cooking pots.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,598 is disclosed a machine for cleaning glass articles, such as tumblers, one at a time. The machine includes a plurality of rotating, mechanically driven, brushes which scrub the interior and exterior surfaces of the article being cleaned.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,628 is disclosed a machine for washing milking machines in which the action of a fluid ejected through nozzles at the ends of a blade is used to produce rotational movement of frame having a plurality of upstanding spray tubes. The machine does not include any brushes or other means for scrubbing the surfaces of the milking machines.